This invention relates generally to an egg transfer system and in particular to one which is suitable for advancing eggs in a grader wherein individual eggs are classified in accordance with their characteristics including weight. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method by which the eggs are transferred from a candling station through a weighing station and on to conveying means for delivery to egg packers disposed downstream thereof.
In the processing of eggs, one important component of the processing system is an egg grader by which each of the eggs being processed is classified or graded in accordance with its particular characteristic including the weight or size of the egg. Generally, included in the egg grading process is a candling function by which defects such as blood spots, cracks or other defects are identified. In addition, as part of the grading process each egg is weighed in order to determine its size for ultimate packing with other eggs of a generally similar weight and size. In this respect the eggs are weighed in order to facilitate packing in accordance with established weight ranges specified by governmental agencies. Eggs are generally classified into designated classifications, dependent on weight, such as small, medium, large and extra large. In addition, classifications such as peewee and jumbo are utilized for those eggs not falling within the aforementioned weight classifications.
In an egg grader performing the above functions, limitations are placed on the operation of the machine which in turn dictates the maximum operating speed for an entire automated egg processing system. In order to improve the operating efficiency of such systems, increased demands of higher speed are made on the egg grader which in turn requires weighing systems having a high speed response time while maintaining accurate weighing of the respective eggs. In such egg grading systems, the weighing of the eggs is inherently limited to an individual measurement of each respective egg being processed. Accurate weighing is of the utmost importance in that inaccuracies would result in packaging eggs which are below grade and not conforming with government specifications for a respective size or too heavy which results in improper and uneconomical packaging. In that the weighing function must be conducted on each egg within a finite allotted time, inevitably this function places increased demands on the system employed to transfer the egg to the weighing station as well as the system employed to remove the egg from the weighing station. Similarly, increased demands in the form of higher operating speeds is placed on the system utilized for transferring or conveying the eggs for further processing.
In the copending application entitled "Egg Processing System", Ser. No. 394,162, filed July 1, 1982, an egg grader is disclosed which records the particular characteristics of each egg being processed through the system. In accordance with the measured characteristics of an egg as determined at the candling and weighing stations, each egg is deposited in a suitable packer along with eggs having similar characteristics which in turn allows for highly efficient automated handling of the eggs. In that the delivery of the eggs to packing machines is accomplished in conformance with the previously measured characteristics, processing of the egg must be on an individual basis with appropriate registration and identity maintained for each egg as it is being routed through the processing system. Thus, once the eggs are processed through the candling station as well as the weighing station, they must be individually routed while maintaining registration as to the position of the egg as it is processed through the system. When such registration is maintained, it is difficult to achieve a relatively high speed of operation as is required with an efficient automated processing system.
By the means disclosed herein, a transfer system is provided which effectively advances an egg from a candling station through a weighing station and onto a conveyor in which the identity and location of an individual egg is retained. In addition, the system as disclosed herein effective and capable of operating at a high rate of speed.